Growth Spurts
by Query
Summary: Puberty. It happens to everyone. Part 6 of the Jade Tiger Triad series.
1. Subtle Changes

These stories are set in Gotham City. The character Dee Lemma/Xiaohu/Query, as well as the entire Jade Tiger Triad is the sole creation of me. Unauthorized use of my characters is not allowed. All other characters (Batman, The Riddler, and all other DC created Gothamites) are property of DC Comics.  
  
The Jade Tiger Triad series is Dee Lemma's origin series.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
It was a little over a month since Dee and Manchu had returned from their trip to China. The adults had all recognized changes in the two immediately. Manchu held himself with a good deal more restraint, thwarting more of Dee's suggestions for trouble making. They had both initiated tricks and amusements before, but the boy was proving to be focusing on his future in the triad. Still, it didn't always stop Dee from somehow getting him involved in her practical jokes.  
  
During practices, the two were often set together as sparring partners. However, in the time they were gone, a few more students had joined the training sessions. Taking it upon himself, Jiaoshu separated the two often enough to let them get some experience with other fighters. It surprised him to find out that even with some of the more advanced students, they could think of tricks quickly enough to disable their opponent quickly. Only when the two sparred together did the match get long and drawn out.  
  
{Those two, it seems, make a fine team,} Kueng commented one day after watching the practices with the rest of the Elders.  
  
Jiaoshu nodded. {The only problem is Xiaohu is more focused when it comes to sparring with Manchu. The others don't hold her attention long enough for her to fight with them more than a few minutes. She does sometimes humor them and let them get a few swings in.}  
  
Kueng pulled Jiaoshu aside from the rest. {Her fighting is excellent. Please work on her control. I would like to see her enter the triad if it is possible. Though I can't promise anything right now, she has potential. Her biggest problem is her focus and control. She must learn these before we can allow her to be a member.}  
  
{I fully agree and have been working on it. There are a few things I would like to try with her. She has been pressing me since returning from China about learning to handle explosives.}  
  
Kueng's eyebrows shot up at this. {Do you think it's a good idea? Xiaohu can be very unstable at times.}  
  
{True. But she respects dangerous elements and I don't see that she would do anything stupid with it. She is a bright child and needs new activities to keep her mind from wandering.}  
  
For a moment, Kueng thought about this. After a quiet minute, he nodded. {You know her best. I shall send over the one who will teach her and teach her well: Kên Huo. If anyone can contain and focus that spirit of hers, it would be him. He shall teach her well. I shall give her a one-month trial and he shall report to you and I on her progress. No one else.}  
  
Bowing, Jiaoshu thanked the Elder. {I will give her the good news as soon as I meet with Kên Huo. She will appreciate this.}  
  
Rejoining the other Elders, the conversation drifted to the accomplishments of the two live-in students, including their book learning.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
"Manchu! Manchu!" Dee said, grabbing her friend by the sleeve and pulling him into her room. "Guess what?!"  
  
Extracting him from his friend's overzealous grip, he placed his hands on her shoulder to stop her from bouncing up and down on her toes. "Calm down. You're dancing around like a monkey! What is it?"  
  
She frowned at him. "I'm not a monkey," she said before immediately smiling and returning to a bright tone, "Remember I told you I asked Jiaoshu about learning explosives?"  
  
"Oh no. He didn't!"  
  
"He did!" she squealed excitedly, throwing her arms around the boy's thickening neck.  
  
Manchu shook his head and rolled his eye. "I can't believe they did that. You and explosives? What were they thinking?"  
  
"Ha ha. You know I'd be careful."  
  
He sighed. "Yes, you will be careful. Because I'm not going to be the one to feed you and open things for you should you blow a finger or hand off!" Pausing, he scrubbed his hand through his hair. "When do you start?"  
  
"Tomorrow! This is so cool! Do you think it'll be a good skill for them to consider when the time comes?" Her voice wavered with uncertainty at the last.  
  
"Xiaohu, I don't know. That's up to the Elders and you know that. You can be the best at everything and they could still turn you down." He watched his friend's face fall and quickly hugged her. "You know I believe in you. So do Jiaoshu and Li Mei. But it isn't their decision. If it were, I'm positive you'd get in."  
  
"So it comes down to me being white." She frowned and hugged Manchu tighter. "I'm gonna do everything I can to get in, Manchu. What else would I do with my life? This has been the first opportunity given to me all my life."  
  
"It's a life of crime, Xiaohu-ai. No matter how you look at it, we're being trained for a life of stealing and violence."  
  
"I hate when you start putting things like that." She shook her head and walked to her desk. "It wouldn't be anything different from what I've been doing all my life anyway." She smiled sadly at him. "Besides, the adventure alone is worth it, isn't it?"  
  
A smile lit Manchu's face. Leave it to her to bring up the adventure. His life had been filled with it since becoming friends with her. "Yes, the adventure is well worth it. So is having a friend like you," he said, ruffling her hair, something only he could get away with. His face returned to a serious expression as he added, "Xiaohu, I will help you in any way I can to get into the triad. We have a few years left to work on things. Don't give up hope yet."  
  
She nodded and he left the room, leaving Dee to think about her future. There was nothing more that she wanted in her life at this point than to join the triad. For once she loved the people she was around and enjoyed pleasing them. She knew she was a handful, yet the household truly cared about her. It was nice to be accepted and allowed to be who she was.  
  
There was just one thing that had started bothering her and that was the strange fluttering in her heart. Ever since she came back from China, she had started feeling self conscious about her body. Her breasts had started getting rounder and she had consciously been taking a care about her appearance. When she walked around Chinatown, she found herself looking at the boys; something she had never really cared about before.  
  
Now as she got ready for her afternoon training session, she took great care in plaiting her hair back in the usual braid. Standing in front of her mirror, she smoothed her hands down her body, feeling the curves that were beginning to fill out. Biting her lower lip, she frowned at her reflection. Her limbs were getting longer and she was already a couple inches taller than Manchu. Dee was sincerely beginning to hope that her friend would start his growth spurt soon so she wouldn't be stuck being the odd one out.   



	2. Crimson

  
  
"Li Mei!" Dee cried out from the bathroom. "Li Mei!"  
  
The woman came hurrying up the stairs from the kitchen where she had been helping with dinner. "What is it? What has happened, Xiaohu?!"  
  
"It started." The girl looked sad and as if she'd done something wrong. "I don't feel so good."  
  
Li Mei opened the door further and stepped in to the bathroom. Carefully she closed the door before squatting in front of the girl. Cool fingers touched Dee's warm, yet pale face. The girl's hands were clammy and shook slightly.  
  
"Let's get you to bed."  
  
"But I have to go to practice!" Dee began to protest.  
  
"Not right now you don't. You're all prepared right now?" When the girl nodded, Li Mei pushed her out the door. "Then to bed with you. Get under the covers and I will bring you something to get rid of the cramps you no doubt have."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Dee said, shuffling to her room, arms wrapped around her abdomen. She felt as if someone had stuck a fork in her belly and was twisting her insides onto it like spaghetti. The last time she had felt this sick was when she had lived at the orphanage and one of the kids had mixed soap powder into her mashed potatoes. She had never taken her eyes off her tray after that. After pulling on her pajamas, she leaned back into her pillows, squeezing her eyes closed. She hadn't expected this at all.  
  
"Here we go," Li Mei said, entering, followed by one of the new scullery maids. "Sit up and drink this."  
  
Dee sat up and sipped the warm liquid Li Mei offered to her. She choked on the strong liquid, which turned out to be warmed plum wine. The maid set a tray with a teapot and some plain steamed buns near her bed. After making certain Dee drank the small cup of wine, Li Mei placed a hot water bottle on her stomach.  
  
"This will help as well. There is some raspberry tea and something to eat to keep your stomach from getting jumpy. Do you want anything else?"  
  
"No, thank you." The wine was already beginning to affect her, making her limbs and belly feel warm and her head, light.  
  
"Very well. Call me if you need anything else," Li Mei said, ushering the maid out and closing the door.  
  
Hugging the hot water bottle to her belly, Dee rolled onto her side, nestling down in her bed. Li Mei had explained everything to her a few years ago when Dee had been studying basic human anatomy. Still, the shock of pain that she was feeling now was nothing she had expected. Sure, she knew there was the possibility of some cramping, but this was ridiculous. When she had been standing, she felt dizzy and ready to fall over. The wine was helping though, relaxing her muscles and easing the pain.  
  
"Xiaohu? Xiaohu, is everything ok?" Manchu asked from the other side of her door.  
  
"No," she said, suddenly feeling awkward. "Go away!"  
  
"You're not coming to practice?"  
  
"No! Go away!" What was she supposed to tell him? He would laugh and make a joke of this; she just knew he would.  
  
There was a moment of silence and then she heard the whisper of voices outside her door. Another moment and Manchu spoke again.  
  
"Ok. Sorry you're not feeling well, Xiaohu," he said.  
  
His footsteps padded away from her door, which opened a second later. Dee looked up to see Li Mei standing there, frowning at her.  
  
"That was no way to treat your friend, Xiaohu. He's just concerned about you, that's all."  
  
"I don't want him knowing. He'll laugh at me for my weakness."  
  
Li Mei settled herself on the bed next to Dee, shaking her head. "Do you think he would laugh at you? He knows the facts of life just as you do. Do you not think he hasn't noticed the changes in you, already, as everyone else has?"  
  
A deep blush colored Dee's pale face. What did she mean everyone knew about her change? It had just happened not an hour ago.  
  
"You are becoming a woman. Right now your body is rushing to make the transition from little girl to young lady. This is all a part of it. Do you think I don't know it has been you taking the bandages from my medicine cabinet to make yourself appear flat?" A look of concern crossed Li Mei's face as she noticed the way Dee seemed to be shutting off. When she had been learning about the human body, she had no trouble talking about this. But now...Now Li Mei felt she was going to have to struggle to get the girl to listen. "What is the matter, child?"  
  
"I don't want to change," she said tonelessly.  
  
"But you must! Everyone must change at some point. You have just been a caterpillar up until now. This is your time to go through a metamorphosis and become a beautiful butterfly! You should never be ashamed of your body. In time you will come to love and accept it. Looking at you now, I know you have much potential. Any man would be lucky to win you."  
  
Dee turned herself over, facing away from Li Mei.  
  
Sighing, the woman tried comforting words. "I know it isn't easy. It wasn't easy for me. But once you make it through the first step of your change, you will like how you're turning out. I can't promise that everything will go smoothly, because it won't. No change ever does. However, I will promise to be there when you need someone to talk to, or just someone to give you a hug. We all will be. Don't sell Manchu short, ai. He is a unique boy and he truly cares about you."  
  
When Dee still remained silent, Li Mei moved to get up. The resigned sigh from the girl made her stop and wait a moment more.  
  
"It's just that at the orphanage the kids were always so mean to each other. When one of the older girls would start, everyone teased her."  
  
"Including you?"  
  
Dee shook her head. "They all hated me. If I said anything, their attentions would all turn to me. But I watched them all. They would surround the girl and tease her, making jokes and saying disgusting things. Even the new kids would join in." She shrugged as if indifferent to it all. "I just don't want that to happen to me."  
  
A relieved smile came to Li Mei's face as she stroked the girl's red hair. "Manchu has too much honor to ever want to hurt you, Xiaohu. You should know that by now. Even with what happened in China, he would never knowingly do something to offend you. Well, maybe as a joke. But with something like this, I do not think you need to worry about him teasing you. You both have the honor to respect that this is a difficult age. He too will be changing soon. You will not be alone in this for long."  
  
Giving Dee a pat on the shoulder, Li Mei got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Do you want any dinner?"  
  
"Just some broth, please. I don't think I could handle a meal tonight."  
  
"I'll have some sent up then. Try to get some sleep. It'll do you good."   



	3. Mole Hills

  
  
After her first period things had gone better. The cramps weren't so painful and she learned to deal with them. Dee found out that keeping up with her practices before the cramps got too bad helped her. She still had moments where she would be forced to stay in bed from the pain and nausea her period brought to her. During those times Manchu would bring his books and sit by her bed to study with her when she wanted him to. He had not once laughed or teased her about any of the changes her body was going through. A few times, when the cramps had been especially bad, he had slept in her room, making certain her hot water bottle was always warm.  
  
That summer Li Mei decided that it was time to take Dee to get proper underwear for her developing body. At the mention of this, Dee had become bright red with embarrassment and said she would prefer to use the bandages. Taking the stubborn girl by the hand, Li Mei had dragged Dee out of the house and to a hidden tailor shop she had never been to, let alone seen.  
  
"You will get proper clothing, Xiaohu! Do not fight me every step of the way!" the small woman said, hauling Dee up the steps. Despite her slight build, Li Mei was a very strong woman. "Madame Hsia is expecting us! She is the best at what she does and will do right for you."  
  
"But I don't wanna go!" Dee said, attempting to dig her heels against the top step.  
  
Nearly out of breath, Li Mei turned and lowered her face to Dee's level, her eyes flashing with impatience. "I know you don't want to go. The first experience with this is always horrible and embarrassing. Had you any female friends more your age, I would send you with them to do this. But you don't, so you have to go with an old woman like me."  
  
"I don't think you're old!" Dee said quickly in defense.  
  
"Hmph. Maybe not, but you think I'm putting my nose into business where it doesn't belong. Xiaohu-ai, no one else is around to do this with you. Your mother would have done this if she was around, but she is not. It is something I will do for you, as your friend and as someone who wants to see you grow into the beautiful woman I know you will be. This step must be taken though."  
  
Reluctantly Dee nodded and allowed herself to be led into the dimly lit shop. While Li Mei spoke with the proprietress, Dee looked around and marveled at the rainbow of fabrics on display. There were bolts of silks, cottons, and woolens in every color, some embroidered, some plain. Lightly she ran her fingers over a nearby bolt of bright red silk, the cool softness of the fabric giving even under the gentle pressure she used.  
  
"Xiaohu, I am ready for you," Madame Hsia said in a gentle voice.  
  
Suddenly shy, Dee walked slowly over to the woman who looked to be a little younger than Li Mei. Noting the girl's hesitation, Madame Hsia cupped Dee's chin in her hand, looking her face over.  
  
"You have strength, child. Stubborn strength. That is good. But today, I will ask for you to help me out, yes?"  
  
"Yes, Madame Hsia."  
  
Taking the girl's hand, Madame Hsia led her into a small room at the back of the shop. Madame Hsia chatted amiably as she asked Dee to remove her shirt to be measured.  
  
"I remember when I went for my first measurements. I was as red as you are right now. Do not worry, dear. They get easier as you get more comfortable with your body." She chuckled lightly as she wrapped the measuring tape around Dee's young breasts. "I was not this big when I was your age, however. You Americans are blessed with more, I think. Just remember not to let a man judge your worth by them, yes?"  
  
"Yes, Madame Hsia," Dee said. She pulled her shirt back on when the woman gestured that she was done.  
  
"You did well, Xiaohu." Leaning over, the woman added in a whisper, "Do not hesitate to come to me for anything, yes?"  
  
"Thank you, Madame Hsia." Dee bowed to the woman before hurrying to stand next to Li Mei.  
  
"I will have these ready in a few days. Did you have any colors you wished for, Xiaohu?"  
  
Dee blinked. Colors? She could have these in colors? Turning slowly, she looked around the shop at the various colors displayed. Pointing at a nearby bolt of cloth, she looked at the tailor.  
  
"May I have one in that color?"  
  
Madame Hsia smiled, as did Li Mei. "That green will look very nice with your complexion. I will surprise you with other colors."  
  
"No pink, please?" she said quickly. "I don't like pink."  
  
"Very well. No pink."  
  
After thanking the woman again, the two left. Because she had finally co-operated, Li Mei took Dee to a teahouse for a snack before heading back home.   



	4. First Blood

  
  
Manchu had just celebrated his thirteenth birthday a week earlier. He had hit his first growth spurt and was finally catching up with his friend in height. The two friends had a rare day off and decided to take themselves to the zoo in Robinson Park since the weather was nice. As required, they had Triad assigned shadows following them. The men following had been specifically instructed to leave the children alone unless interference was absolutely needed.  
  
For their part, the children conducted themselves with respect to those around them. They chatted excitedly over the various animals, pointing out their favorites to each other. As they wandered the zoo, they shared cotton candy and other snacks that were novelties to them. Since they lived in Chinatown, Dee was usually the one who was the minority when walking around. Here, the tables were turned. While the crowd was varied, it was still predominantly of Caucasian decent. This was where the trouble started that day.  
  
"Hey, baby. Whatcha doing with the Chink?" a male voice said as the two left the reptile house.  
  
The two had heard the racial slur before and as they had in the past, they ignored it and kept walking. Jiaoshu had taught them that anyone who used terms such as that were not worth dealing with unless absolutely necessary. Continuing on, they headed to the next display.  
  
"C'mon, baby. Don't be that way. You don't have to pretend to like that scrawny Chink."  
  
Despite her best judgment, Dee turned around and gave the boy a glare. He stood a few feet behind Manchu and her with three of his friends. They looked to be around sixteen and seventeen years old. All of them wore ripped up jeans, t-shirts, and black leather jackets. Manchu turned and took her hand, leading her away from them and out of the zoo.  
  
"They're following us, y'know," Dee said, attempting to take her hand back.  
  
"I know," the boy said, keeping his hold on her. "Let's just get out of here before anything happens."  
  
The two had made it away from the crowd in the zoo when they heard the sound of sneakers slapping the pavement. Glancing back, Manchu and Dee saw the gang of boys headed their way. Before the two could run, the boys had grabbed them, pulling them apart and off the main path.  
  
"Let go of us," demanded Manchu, struggling against the two boys that held him.  
  
"Or what? Worthless Chink," the first boy said, punching Manchu in the stomach. Satisfied when Manchu doubled over coughing, the boy turned to Dee. "Now, baby, why don't you come and hang out with us?"  
  
Dee glared daggers at the older boy as he swaggered up to her. His friend held her arms almost painfully behind her back. A greasy smile coated the boy's features as he focused on her chest. Reaching out, he popped the top buttons open on her shirt. She struggled and tried to kick free, but the boy holding her wrenched her arms, causing her to cry out in pain.  
  
"Baby, don't be that way. You'll like what we've all got to give you," the boy said, running his hands over her breasts.  
  
"Stop!" Dee growled. "You'll regret this!"  
  
All four boys threw their heads back and laughed. From where he was still hunched over, Manchu caught Dee's eye and shook his head at her. She looked at him, grim determination on her face.  
  
_Wait_, he mouthed to her.  
  
Pursing her lips, she shook her head fiercely. Without warning, she brought her foot back and up into the groin of the boy that held her. He collapsed, shouting a string of curses at her and pulling her off balance for a moment. The two boys holding Manchu reeled back, but kept their hold on the Chinese boy.  
  
For the first time since he had met her, Manchu saw a spark in Dee's eye that he had never before seen. It was a spark of pure hatred and anger. The first boy reached out and grabbed her by the hair before she could catch her balance. That was his first mistake. Twisting like a snake, Dee brought the heel of her hand up into his solar plexus. Gasping, the boy released her and stumbled back.  
  
Manchu and the other boys watched in shock as the boy stupidly reached out to grab her again. This time Dee grabbed the boy's arm. Using it to balance herself, she kicked high into his face. The sound of cartilage snapping was heard clearly as the boy's nose burst. Still holding his arm, she rammed her hand against his stiffened elbow. The three boys watching shuddered in horror at the wet snap of bone as the boy's elbow bent the wrong way.  
  
Barely breathing hard, she released the boy who now collapsed next to his friend; tears of pain streaming down his face. Flecks of blood splattered her face and clothing as she turned her eyes to the two who held Manchu. Her flaming red hair, wild from fighting, and wrathful gaze made Manchu recognize her for her namesake: Xiaohu.  
  
A snarl escaped her lips as she lunged toward the boys. Jumping as if they had just been poked with a sharp stick, the boys released Manchu and took off running. Manchu had to grab a hold of Dee before she took off after the two. She was so wrapped up in getting her revenge on the boys who had tried to hurt her she struck out at him. Deftly he blocked the blow and knocked her to the ground, pinning her.  
  
"Enough!" he ordered. "It's over."  
  
He ignored the groaning and weeping of the two boys she had attacked, concentrating on getting her to calm down. Looking around, he noticed the two guards watching them from a distance. The men made no move to come near them and seemed to be the only ones who had seen anything.  
  
Once it seemed that she had calmed down, he stood and helped her up. Leaf litter was crushed into her hair and clothing, making her looks even more disheveled. He shook his head at her as he pushed her hair back out of her face. Dee's eyes still smoldered with anger as she buttoned her shirt up.  
  
"Let's get back and get you cleaned up, ok?"  
  
Nodding, Dee allowed him to take her hand and led her away from the fight scene. The two men who were their guards waited a few minutes before following. They momentarily stopped where the boys lay. One nudged the leader with the tip of his shoe.  
  
{Stupid boy,} he said, turning the boy on his back.  
  
{Leave them. Jiaoshu will want to hear about this immediately.}  
  
The first man nodded in agreement and the two followed after the children.   



	5. Distorted Memories

  
  
{She's been crying since we came back,} Manchu said to Li Mei as they stood outside Dee's door. {I finally got her to let me go so I could go to the bathroom!}  
  
Li Mei shook her head. From the moment they had returned and Manchu had taken Dee up to her room, the girl had been crying. She refused to let Manchu go and had practically curled up in his lap. Li Mei had been called in by Jiaoshu to hear the story the guards had to tell. None blamed Dee for her actions, nor did they fault Manchu for his inaction. Their choices told much about their personalities.  
  
{So much control to learn!} Jiaoshu said, shaking his head. {The girl was doing so well and now this!}  
  
{You can hardly fault her for what she did. She was protecting herself from a direct threat. I think it shows a great amount of courage that she didn't let them do anything further to her,} Li Mei said.  
  
The guards nodded in agreement.  
  
One bowed to Jiaoshu before speaking. {They were out numbered, Sir. Had the girl not acted when she did they probably would've overpowered her and molested her, or worse.}  
  
Jiaoshu stroked his mustache. {That is if you had not been there. They would have gotten no further because you would have stepped in. Correct?}  
  
{Yes, Jiaoshu,} the men said in unison, bowing again.  
  
{Li Mei, send Manchu down to me and see if you can talk to Xiaohu about this, please.}  
  
Inclining her head, Li Mei headed up the stairs after ordering a pot of strong, sweet tea to be sent up to Dee's room. She found herself trying to calm Manchu before she could calm Dee.  
  
{Jiaoshu wishes to talk to you, Manchu. Go do what you need and then see him.} She took in the fearful gaze of the boy before hugging him and reassuring him. {You are not in any trouble, child. He merely wishes to speak with you on the events in the park. Jiaoshu is not angry with either one of you for what happened. You know he would never blame you for something like that!}  
  
Manchu nodded and hurried off. Through the door Li Mei could hear the soft sighing cries of Dee. Instead of knocking, she simply entered and went to the girl's side. Dee was still dressed as she had been in the park, still with bits of leaf and twig in her hair. Next to the bed was a small pile of debris that Manchu had managed to work out of the girl's tangle mess of hair. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her face red. On her muted blue shirt were flecks of blood from the fight.  
  
"Let's get you a bath and into some clean clothing, hm?" said Li Mei, starting to help unbutton Dee's shirt as she had a thousand times before.  
  
"No. I can do it myself," the girl said, pushing the woman's hands away. Standing up, Dee went behind the changing screen in her room, tossing her dirty clothing over and onto the floor. "Li, why are boys like that?"  
  
"That is a good question. I do not know. But they aren't all that way." She put her arm around the girl's shoulders as she came out from behind the screen, wrapped in a robe. The two headed down to the bathing pool, talking as they went. "I would hope that we put enough morals into the men who come through here that they would never do such things. I cannot say that I know what you are feeling, dear. Just know that we all care for you here and wish to never see you hurt in a way like that. Ever."  
  
Dee slipped herself into the water, submersing herself in the warm waters of the bath. Floating just under the surface, she let her mind wander. There was a flash, a spark playing on the movie screen of her mind, and she was flooded with images.  
  
She found herself back at the orphanage, watching a group of older boys wrestle down a girl who had just begun to develop. It was after hours and the boys had pulled the girl into an empty classroom. Dee had been cleaning the floor behind the teacher's desk with a rag. The intruders didn't see her as they shoved desks out of the way. They easily overpowered the squirming girl and ripped her shirt to shreds, fondling her newly developed breasts. She cried and begged them to leave her alone. Instead, the boys stuffed her mouth with scraps from her shirt, effectively gagging her.  
  
From her hiding place under the desk, Dee watched in horror as the girl threw her head back on the floor, her skull bouncing violently as the boys yanked her panties off. In that instance, the girl's eyes met Dee's. The shock of emotions in the girl's eyes sent Dee shuffling backwards over the wet floor and into her bucket of water. The bucket tipped, spilling dirty water everywhere and alerting the boys.  
  
The boys jumped up, running over to Dee and grabbing her up roughly. Words came out of their mouth, but she couldn't make them out. They slammed her, face first, down on the desk and pulled her pants down. One of the boys twisted her arms behind her roughly as another pulled his own pants down. "Bitch," "fuck," and "girlie" were the only words that now filtered to her ears.  
  
A sudden crash and Dee found herself heaped on the floor. Hastily she pulled her pants back up, shaking with fear. Never in her life had she felt this helpless. The girl stood over her with the empty bucket, swinging blindly at anything that moved. The boys tried to get close to her again, getting whacked by the bucket every time they tried to get close to the unhinged girl.  
  
Finally realizing that they'd get nowhere else with the girl, the boys took off out of the room, slamming the door. The girl gave Dee a disgusted look as she threw the bucket at her before running out of the room, arms crossed to hide her bare chest.  
  
For a few seconds there was complete silence in the room. The sudden noise of the door opening and an angry teacher yelling at the mess caused Dee to hide under the desk again. However, the teacher dragged her out by her hair, demanding to know the reason for her classroom being such a mess. Dee tried to explain, but found she couldn't. The teacher was already accusing her of lying about other children being in the room.  
  
Dee shot to the surface of the water, gasping for breath. The memory had taken seconds, but seemed like minutes. She trembled at the memory of feeling helpless. This time she had been able to protect herself and she took it. She had been five years old when the boys had tried to molest her.  
  
"Are you ok, Xiaohu-ai?" Li Mei's soothing voice invaded her thoughts and brought her back to the present.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just held my breath too long." Never had she told anyone what happened and she didn't plan on it. "Li, I don't like these. I don't like what my body is doing! It's just asking for trouble!"  
  
Li Mei shook her finger at Dee. "Don't ever let me hear you say that. Your body never asks for trouble. It is those who attack you who are asking for trouble. I have told you to be proud of what you have and I meant it! The only ones who will attack you are those with small minds, little respect of others, and just as little respect for themselves. To make themselves feel better they will tell you that you were asking for it. Do not believe that! It is _never_ true!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No! Never! What you did today was right. Those boys will think twice now about attacking a 'defenseless' girl. Manchu was right to stay back for it was not his fight. Had you needed him to help you, he would have. Do yourself a favor, Xiaohu. Never settle for anyone who is less than you think you deserve. The second you do that you are telling yourself you're not worthy of someone who would respect and treat you well. Take my advice, dear one. You will know when you find that special one. You will feel it here," she said, tapping her heart. Taking a deep breath, Li Mei held open a towel for Dee as she got out of the bath. With the same motion of wrapping the towel around the girl, Li Mei took her into a tight embrace. "I am so proud of what you did today. You truly are a little tiger."   



	6. Out of Control

  
  
{She certainly has fire in her,} Kueng said, passing the photographs to the next Elder.  
  
Jiaoshu had called a late night meeting with the Elders once he had received the photos from the two guards. Neither one of the children knew the guards had captured the fight on film; nor would they for years to come.  
  
{The girl is already an effective fighter. She took them out with minimal effort and maximum force,} said Jiaoshu.  
  
{Yes. But from what the guards said, our Manchu had to hold her back from inflicting anymore harm on these boys,} Po Sin said, the note of disgust in his voice rising at the word "boys."  
  
{Hm, yes. Her control is still off...} began Jiaoshu.  
  
{Off?! The girl has none!} Po Sin interjected. {I doubt the girl will ever possess the amount of control required! We cannot have such a loose cannon in the Triad! How do we know she wouldn't become unstable and attack one of our own?}  
  
Kueng leveled Po Sin with a silent glare. {Xiaohu has never harmed anyone in practice. This was a direct attack on her person, Po Sin. You would do well to recognize the difference. And if I remember correctly, you had very little control of your temper when you were her age. Still you let your control slip now and then.}  
  
Jiaoshu and the third Elder, Shing, sipped their tea calmly, acting as if they had not heard this reprimand. Out of everyone in the Triad, only Kueng could ever say such things to Po Sin and not receive punishment. Po Sin huffed and sipped his own tea. While Kueng normally wouldn't berate anyone with an audience, there were times when he felt it was necessary to make certain the words set in.  
  
Slowly the rest of the photos were flipped through. The snapshots caught the flowing form of the girl as she leapt forward, her hair streaming behind her, mouth open in a battle cry. Included was the aftermath where Manchu was holding her down. Po Sin nodded approvingly at these.  
  
{This boy at least knows control. He will make a fine member of the Triad when the time comes.}  
  
{A little premature, Po Sin? He still has much training to go through,} Fai said.  
  
{Speaking of training, how are the others coming along, Jiaoshu?} Kueng interrupted before Po Sin could say anything to Shing.  
  
The conversation turned to the other students for a brief time before the Elders excused themselves for the night. Kueng stayed after to finish his tea and chat with Jiaoshu.  
  
{Xiaohu is definitely in need of more control, Jiaoshu. You know my feelings about the girl.}  
  
Jiaoshu nodded. {She has gained much control, contrary to recent events. Master Kên Huo has been a fine influence on her. He praises her often for her respect of the medium. I feel that what happened today had more to do with her personal feelings than anything else. The girl would never strike out unless provoked.} He paused and sipped his tea. It had taken Li Mei an hour to convince him that Dee had not lost her control, but was merely defending herself as she had been taught. {Kueng, what happens when the time comes if you are not here?}  
  
Kueng smiled and tilted his head. {Jiaoshu, there is no need to worry about that now. If I am not here in a few years, then I'm not here. The Triad will keep going with or without me. As much as I wish Po Sin were not the next in line for Supreme Elder here in Gotham, there is nothing I can do about it. Your children will get in or not depending on their own merits.}  
  
{Yes, Kueng. I just worry about them the way any father would.}  
  
{I understand,} the Elder said. With effort, he rose from his seat, gave Jiaoshu a nod, and left the small room.   
  



End file.
